Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to trailers in general and in particular to trailers for receiving two separate loads one above the other.
Recreational vehicles in which people can drive to remote spots in the country and in which they man sleep, cook food and so forth, are becoming very popular. Many times it is desired that they have a boat available and also a smaller car for running errands or general sight seeing after the recreational vehicle has been parked at a selected location. Some people merely lift the boat on top of the recreational vehicle and tow a smaller car. However, this is not always feasible or practical, especially when one considers the weight of a boat and the problem of lifting it to the top of the recreational vehicle. Sometimes trailers have been provided for the boats and also sometimes for the cars. However, I know of no trailer available which can carry a boat at one level and a car at another level and which both can be loaded by one man without undue exertion. It is an object of this invention to provide such a trailer.